skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Feey1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Skylandersfanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Species page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rex Howlett (Talk) 23:42, March 5, 2012 help I need help putting a new universe on the Universal Gates page. Could you help me? Evilrainbow 22:48, March 26, 2012 (UTC) The code doesn't work... Re: Enough With Spyro Articles!!! Nobody said you had to look at the articles, Feey, also, complaining about them isnt going to make them go away. I'm still going to make Spyro Articles wheter I like it or not. Also I didint make that many Spyro articles anyway, I only made Artisans City and refersences some of the Spyro planets from the Spyro games in the Elemental Galaxy and used Spyro in my stories. You really need to calm down, Feey. If I could block you, I would. Evilrainbow 04:07, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Skylanders Fanon Wiki This Is I never said that all creatures in Skylands are Skylanders. Also, why did you have to tell me that Skylanders are heroes who save mabos and crap. And no, I do't own Skylanders. I don't own Skylanders, Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure or any of the Spyro games. You don't own the series, the rest of the users don't own it. Why should I own it? This crap your giving is driving me insane. And since I'm not a admin, why are you giving me crapolla about the rules? I don't like the rules as well and they need to be changed. Also, don't be silly, a website cant die just because of bad rules. If you keep whining about how the site's not perfect, I will not reply and ignore you. Evilrainbow 01:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: re: Skylandersfanon wiki this is You don't seem to understand. When I was talking about how you don't own the game, I was talking about the SERIES ITSELF. Not a copy of the game, I own Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure and I have 5 Spyro games. But I don't own the series itself. Also, why are you bothering me? If you have nothing nice to say don't say it. God your annoying. Evilrainbow 02:38, April 1, 2012 (UTC) New Rules The site has new rules, hopefully the site is safe now. If you feel that there's something missing feel free to add your own rules if the site needs it. Evilrainbow 02:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) How do I change my signature? In the low article template,it talks about Ultra Quality Articles.Are these "Ultra Quality Articles" real? Allies Hi Feey1, We are FFACP do you remember us? We would like to be allies with your "army" WCP. What do you say? Sincearly, Freakky Poo1, head supreme leader of FFACP Can you help me with my Artisans Castle and King Royal pages? Evilrainbow 02:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean??? HERE'S A DEAL We offer you a deal from the CPFW. Ifyou contact Sarasprill and get her to look at the wiki, possibly even edit on it, and make her advertise the CPFW and make a blog about it, then we will grant you pardon of your crimes. Three conditions: 1) Sarasprill will make a blog entry about CPFW. 2) 5 different users will come from the blog. They will have to be editing for 1 month, and actively. 3) YOU WILL BE WATCHED CONSTANTLY. PERFECT BEHAVIOR IS ASKED. YOU WILL BE MONITORED ON WIKI, IRC, AND EVEN OFF-WIKI. Consider, these terms. Reply by next Sunday. --Happyface414 NOW I know you are online, PLEASE REPLY. Happyface 02:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Here is the link to the website: http://www.animaljam.com/ Superhappyyoshis 03:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Oh, and here is the description Animal Jam is a nice place to visit. There are many animals and places to explore. It is a very fun place, exept for the Phantoms. Phantoms can kill you in seconds. But Phantom Attacks are rare in this world. The animals there are: Wolves Horses Crocs Sharks Dolphins Seals Octopuses Penguins Monkeys (No longer there. They are extinct) Giraffes Bunnies Turtles Superhappyyoshis 03:15, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis NOTICE: You have been blocked on Skylanders: Mini Adventures Wiki because you editied by story without permission. I don't f*cking care if he's your character.' YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CHANGE MY STORY WITHOUT PERMISSION, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!' Go ahead! I don't care if you kill off my character! It took so long to finish that chapter and your messing it up! why should you even care!? And on your History your saying stuff thats my opinion!! In my story the dragonflies look after the dragons, And your just messing it up!! can't you understand that i'm a user and I have the right to edit and add any info I freaking want???!!!! Evilrainbow 00:51, May 2, 2012 (UTC)